My Little Fox
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Naruto is sore, tired, and annoyed and can't wait to get home. But when he unexpectedly gets kidnapped all that goes out the window. Who will save him? And how will he get home? SasuNaru, Au-ish. And a lil hardcore.
1. Chapter 1

_Sup, sadly I don't own Naruto, wish I did but yea.._

_Contains boyxboy (don't like don't read)_

_In any case I'm not sure about a lot of my stories but I do like this one so I hope you do too ;)_

Authors Note- Why hello dearest readers, I am feeling like editing things today XD, I've added a new chapter for Eye Catching (a Izaya x Shizuo Izuo), and edited the first four chapters for Ice Blue Eyes (A GrimmIchi) So check em out yea?

**My Little Fox**

Chapter One

Naruto was calmly walking home from the Hokage's Office; he'd just gotten back from a one man mission and had to report to Granny Tsunade. The old bat had to yell at him a for messing up the mission, he personally didn't see what he'd done wrong, all he had done was loose a stupid key. Turning the corner onto a poorly lit street he looked around as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the new lighting and blinked a few times to help them along.

He had his jumper off and tied around his waist due to the heat of the night but a cold breeze had him re-thinking his choice, looking around he briefly considered putting it back on, but not because of the newly forming chill. People often stared at him when he wore jeans or something similar, because he was actually quite skinny and well-toned. They must all assume he was chubby because of the orange outfit he usually wore. Naruto personally didn't really care if they thought he was fat but sometimes he got some frightening stares. Shivering at the thought the blonde untied his jumper, put it back on and zipped it up in three quick movements. He brushed a hand over his jumper to smooth it out and calm his heart, no one was around he was fine, looking up he thought he caught a flash of red but it was gone by the time his eyes refocussed.

Looking around again he noticed a man a few meters in front of him but because of how late it'd gotten he couldn't see the man's face, simply the semi-tall height and a rough outline of its clothes. Shrugging it off as just another person walking home, he picked up his pace and encouraged himself with thoughts of his most favourite food, ramen. Smiling Naruto began humming slightly and a slight bounce entered his step. As he got closer to the man he noticed him doing something with his hands, _Is he- or maybe I should say __she-__ knitting? _He guessed laughing to himself at the thought that it could be a guy knitting. But when his thoughts caught up with him he looked up in shock as he heard the man utter a few strange words, his guard was heightened and he pulled a kunai from his pocket.

"Blow, sleeping blossoms." The man whispered, looking past the man the blonde caught sight of little pink flower petals floating towards him and tried to move out of their path, only to find himself paralysed. His sky blue eyes widened in panic as his heart began to race, _WHAT THE HELL!_ The petals floated on a non-existent wind in a threatening dance as they slowly got closer, he forced his widened eyes shut when a petal got too close. He didn't know this jutsu and didn't know if the petals were mini blades or some lethal poison.

However, when he tried to open them again he found he couldn't which made his panic level rise if that was even possible. _CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!_ He tried again to move his body but only succeeded in tipping it, and with none of his limbs responding the way he wanted them to, he found himself free falling towards the ground. Preparing for the pain of colliding with the rock solid cement he was more then surprised when he landed in thin, yet strong arms. The last thing he was able to hear before giving in was the sound of a deep, seductive chuckle soon followed by the words.

"Just too easy Naruto."

[End Chapter]

Mhm so I reckon I have done an alright job, because I don't want to change this too much. In any case be sure to review, and I hope to see you all next chapter!

Xx Yuki xX


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay Seriously people if you don't like yaoi don't go any further than this warning. For those of you who do enjoy_

_Sigh as previously stated I don't own Naruto TT-TT_

Authors Note- Hello, I decided to try to edit this one as well~

Chapter Two

A refreshing breeze stroked his tanned cheek as Naruto told himself to get up, knowing that if he left the window to his room open he'll get bugs all through the house again. Slowly opening azure eyes the blonde tried to focus them in the dark room, when they didn't focus as fast as he wanted to Naruto tugged to get his arms out of the sheets to rub them, which is when it finally hit him. No he wasn't at home, peacefully sleeping in his bed, no that was not his window that needed closing, and finally the blanket wasn't what was restraining his arms.

Blinking again Naruto searched the unfamiliar room, dark grey walls and plain concrete floors were all that greeted him in the strangely vacant room, there was what looked to be a bulb hanging from the roof, and when he wriggled he could feel wood scraping at his back. Without panicking Naruto takes a deep breath and wriggles his arms gently, his efforts being rewarded by a tinny blade slipping into his open palm. Using the hidden blade Naruto sawed at the rope binding his hands until they fell free, reaching down he started on his legs, his senses on high alert and listening for the slightest sound. Yet just when he cut the last rope the door opens and two tall males walk in, meaning the room must be sound proof from the lack of sound that was heard before hand. The first he recognises as the one that preformed the jutsu on him and the second had to be the one that caught him when he fell, they were both strange and no matter how hard he tried the blonde simply couldn't focus on their faces.

Upon their entry they noticed a standing blonde boy, who was meant to be a sitting blonde boy and quickly took out a single kunai knife each, both falling into the standard pre-fight position. Their stance gave no leeway to Naruto who was looking for a weakness, the pitiful blade clutched in his fingers as his heart once again began to pound. Just as he was about to launch at them a black shadow flows through the window, landing in front of the men Naruto soon finds both are on the ground with kunai sticking out their necks. Despite the gruesome deaths Naruto is instantly distracted by the figure of his saviour. The male looks up at Naruto and raises a superior brow when the blonde just sighs in annoyance, refusing to feel gratitude towards the bastard. Huffing the blonde looks away mumbling "I could a handled them myself Sasuke." The raven just smirks, having expected as much, as he walks over to Naruto, giving him a quick inspection for wounds as he asks.

"Do you have any other hidden blades?" He voice is void of everything, as if he didn't want to be rescuing the idiot blonde, which very well could be the case.

"Nope just this one but I'll be fine with just this." Naruto replies watching as Sasuke reaches into his side pouch and pulls out a kunai, throwing it at him with precise aim before grabbing his own once again. Naruto catches it with ease but it cuts his palm, the small sting making him flinch, clutching the blade tighter and allowing it to cut him more. "Oi watch it teme you cut me!" Naruto hisses brushing past Sasuke and towards the window, wanting to get home and look at the now bleeding wound. However he only got three steps away before his vision became cloudy and he fell to his knees, feeling the cut on his palm throb numbly, _not again…_

[SwItCh!]

The raven watched the blonde crumple to his knees and gave a triumphant smirk as he walked over, his hand placing the kunai back into his pocket as he let his sharingan fall. Bending down he watches in amusement as the blonde glares at him.

"You're just way to gullible Naruto." The blonde who is still completely conscious simply glares harder as he tries desperately to move. "Aww, can't you move? That's just too bad." Sasuke says turning the blondes face so he can see the two 'attackers', watching in curiosity as the blonde's blue eyes widen in shock before narrowing in fury as the illusion disappears.

The blonde soon turns those beautiful cobalt eyes on Sasuke with a questioning look that screamed _why? _The raven just shrugs and picks Naruto up, throwing him onto his shoulder and turns to walk through the door, closing it softly with his foot as the blondes warms soaks into him.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Mansion." He states in a bored voice walking through the glossy hallways, turning around three times before he reaches his room, the polished coal black door opening soundlessly. As he enters he shuts and locks the door then walks over to the bed and dumps Naruto on it, smirking at the grunt the action receives. Before sitting down he turns the lamp on and looks at the blonde fox, turning he asks. "Hey Naruto did you know Kakashi and Iruka are together like together, together?" His voice is slightly patronising but when the blonde rolls his eyes it makes him smirk, relizing the blonde isn't as unobservant as he seems. "Okay well they cornered me the other day and asked me what I felt towards you, and to be honest I'd been thinking the same thing lately as well, while you were away on that mission you never once left my mind." He states and shrugs noticing the slight twitch of Naruto's finger as the blonde lies on the bed, sitting down he leans back. "Anyway I finally figured out that I like you, your stupid smile, your loud voice, your cute face. Just everything about you." He says calmly then laughs when Naruto's eyes practically pop out of his head a slight blush tinting his cheeks, a true genuine laugh that he will trust Naruto with only.

"I told them that and Iruka smiled, his eyes got all squinty in his 'proud teacher way' before he told me to take good care of you" The sentence was cut off by both males letting out puffs of air in amusement. "Then he had walked off leaving me and Kakashi alone, he had smiled at me too and gave me a note, the note was the plan to capture you. Believe it or not" Sasuke informs Naruto with a slight shrug, they both knew Kakashi was a perve like that. "So after hearing all this, I want you to think about a reply 'kay? " He asks the blonde, leaning back further as waits patiently, the drug will no doubt wear off soon and he was going be ready when it did.

[sWiTcH!]

_The blonde for his part was internally pulling his hair out in panic, of course he liked Sasuke, but it was like a brotherly love wasn't it? Well he supposed over the mission he had thought a lot about Sasuke, and not in a strictly brotherly wa- WHAT THE HELL! NO! I do not like him? I don't! _Naruto yelled internally, trying desperately to convince himself it was true. Looking up, however, he noticed he really had no other choice _but_ to think about Sasuke.

Well the raven was pretty damn good looking, but everyone knew that. He was fit and beneath the whole I'm-better-than-you exterior he seems to be a nice guy. Naruto purposely distracts himself by thinking back to his most recent mission, but the attempt fails miserable when he remembers how he lost the key.

He had been leaning against a tree hiding from the passing hunters when he had seen a flash of black as a raven passed over his head. The raven bird had reminded him of Sasuke and he had accidentally misplaced the key on that tree, later forgetting what tree it had been.

Bringing his hands up to his face he rubs it furiously, only taking a few moments to realize that the drug had worn off and he had regained movement. The blonde sat up quickly and looked at Sasuke who had a smile that said he knew everything, which in turn made Naruto blush a deep shade of scarlet.

"Th- There is no way I like you!" He yelled at Sasuke who simply raises a brow and in a flash has Naruto's hands pinned above his head on a pillow as his smile turns wicked.

"Oh really?" Sasuke drawls straddling Naruto's waist. "And that would be why you're blushing so much, right?" He asks still smiling as he caressed his free hand over Naruto's red cheek. Moving it downwards Sasuke reaches under Naruto's jumper and runs his hand over the toned stomach underneath making the blonde shiver. Closing his eyes Naruto counts to ten in hopes of controlling himself, opening them he's just about to yell at Sasuke to get the hell off him when the dominant bends down and places his lips against Naruto's.

The submissive gasps which gives Sasuke the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth. _The blondes eyes widen in shock as he tries to force the others tongue out of his mouth, which only succeeds in making him moan loudly when Sasuke's tongue brushes over a certain spot in his mouth_. Giving in at least a little Naruto slowly begins kissing the raven back. Sasuke smirks triumphantly, and explores Naruto's mouth with his warm muscle, drawing another soft moan from the blonde shortly followed by a surprised gasp.

Smiling he pulls back and lets Naruto's hands go and watches in amusement when they fly straight to his mouth in shock as everything settles in the blondes head. He reaches down and removes his submissive's jumper and shirt in one quick tug, leaning down near Naruto's ear his licks the shell of it as he whispers.

"And now the fun begins my little fox."


	3. Chapter 3

Haha I'm sorry I've re read all of my stories and I really think I suck at this but hey if you like go on

Chapter Three

Sasuke looks down at Naruto's chest and wonders, not for the first time, how the hell the boy was so god dam thin with all the ramen and what not he eats. Leaning down again he pulls Naruto's hands away from his mouth and starts kissing him again. Naruto tries to push him off but soon moves his hands and entwines them in Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer. Sasuke moves his hands up and down Naruto's sides earing himself small little mewls and gasps of pleasure from the boy under him. Moving his hands up further his pinches and tugs on Naruto's little buds and breaks the kiss, slowly kissing down Naruto's neck and sucking on the sensitive flesh there. Every moan, every breathless gasp and mewl just driving him on further.

He stops his ministrations over Naruto and sits up to quickly take all his clothes off, not missing how Naruto blushes cutely before closing his eyes and turning his head. Taking advantage of this Sasuke pulls off the rest of Naruto's clothes and when he looks up again he almost loses it at the sight that is Naruto. Naruto has a soft pink blush on his cheeks and a thin layer of sweat all over his body, and to top it off his eyes are half lidded in lust and desire. Sasuke quickly pounces back onto Naruto's mouth and kisses him passionately, while secretly lowering his hand down to Naruto's member.

"Ah!" Naruto gasps when Sasuke begins pumping his hand up and down, "N-no Sasuke d-don't ah do that" He gasps out, Sasuke just smiles and keeps going on, slowly sucking on the flesh at the base of Naruto's neck. After a few more seconds of this Naruto moves a hand to Sasuke's shoulder and squeezes tightly. "No ha Sasuke you have to ha stop ha I'm gonna ah!" He tries to say but Sasuke just pumps faster and raises his head to take in the view again. The only thing that's really changed is Naruto's position he has a hand over his eyes and is biting his lip to try to stop crying out and the hand that was on Sasuke's shoulder is gripping the bed sheets tightly.

Naruto raises his hand from is eyes and looks at Sasuke seconds before he squeezes them shut again and cries out "AAHH!" as he releases onto his stomach. Panting Naruto drops his hand onto the bed. Sasuke pulls his hand away and leans down to kiss Naruto softly on the lips. Reaching over to his bedside table he grabs some of the lube Kakashi had given him and squirts it onto his fingers. "Naruto this is going to hurt, but it will get better." He says as he slips a digit inside Naruto's quivering hole. Naruto stays still but squeezes his eyes shut tighter as Sasuke slides a second in almost straight after the first.

Making a scissoring motion with his two fingers Sasuke pushes them in then pulls them out searching for the spot that will make this easier on Naruto. He slowly adds his third finger and just after Naruto whimpers he cries out and Sasuke smiles "Found it" He says pulling his fingers out and thrusting them back into that same spot making Naruto cry out again. Pulling his fingers all the way out Sasuke moves so his member is poking Naruto's entrance. He takes a deeps breath and thrust all the way into Naruto, flinching when the blonde cries out in pain.

"Take it out Sasuke! It hurts!" Naruto cries. Sasuke bends over and starts kissing Naruto again in an attempt to calm him down and take his mind off it. When he thinks he's let Naruto adjust enough he pulls out and slowly thrust back in. He repeats this three times before he hears Naruto moan. Picking up his pace Sasuke grabs Naruto's legs and lifts them so as the get better access. Every thrust makes Naruto moan or gasp, and finally Sasuke finds that spot again. "Ah! There Sasuke!" Naruto cries out thrusting back onto Sasuke.

Sasuke does his best to keep hitting there over and over as his pace picks up again and he feels himself getting close, luckily Naruto was as well so Sasuke reaches down to Naruto's weeping member and stars pumping on it at the same rhythm of his thrusting. That's all Naruto needs as he's pushed over the edge and practically screams Sasuke's name. At the feel of Naruto's walls closing down on him Sasuke buriers his face in Naruto's neck and grunts out his release. After a few seconds Sasuke pulls out of Naruto and lies down next to him. Naruto looks up at Sasuke with his deep blue eyes, which only makes him want to do it again but he simply garbs Naruto and pulls him closer so that the blondes head rested on his chest.

"I love you Sasuke…." Naruto sighed.

"Love you too Naruto" Sasuke whispers as the little foxes breathing evens out signalling that he has fallen to sleep. Sasuke smiles a rare kind and warm smile as he to drifts of to a peaceful sleep knowing that Naruto was now his and no one can take him away.

Unknown to the two boys inside the room Kakashi sat outside on a tree branch with a tissue over his nose to stop the blood. _He been there ever since Naruto left the Hokage's office and so had Iruka but the chicken had left when things got good_ Kakashi thought to himself. "Speaking of which I better get back I have some plans for my little Iruka." Kakashi says, disappearing into the night.

If you liked this Review for me ne?


End file.
